Torturando a la sangre sucia
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Un pequeño relato de la tortura de Hermione desde el punto de vista de Bellatrix.


—Voy a tener una conversación con ella... de mujer a mujer —dijiste con saña mientras te acercabas a aquella sangre sucia, tanto que veías el miedo oculto detrás de sus ojos de impura, que te asqueaba siquiera mirarlos, que merecían la muerte y merecían dolor, ignorando totalmente el sonido de los tacones de Narcissa y las sucias botas de la rata, que estaban llevándose a esos dos amiguitos que habían venido con ella.

Y de repente la sangre sucia estaba en el suelo, donde siempre debió estar y nunca debió levantarse, y estabas sobre ella apresándola e impidiéndole el paso, porque ella no saldría viva de ahí si dependía de ti, y si lo hacía sería con los peores recuerdos de su vida porque tú te asegurarías de que sufriera, de que siquiera respirar fuera una tortura, ¡porque había osado robarte y nadie cometía semejante crimen a la mejor seguidora de tu Señor!

—Esa espada debía estar en mi bóveda en Gringotts —le escupiste en el rostro manchado de tierra, con la voz raspada y tintada de rabia y desdén y desprecio ante todo—. ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

Y ella arruga el rostro y comienza a gemir, y tú sientes regocijo porque es maravilloso verla desesperada, porque es la mejor sensación del mundo, eres poderosa y vas a demostrárselo con sangre.

—¡¿Qué otra cosa sacaron tú y tus amigos de mi bóveda?! —terminas gritando en medio de la cólera que te invade, y a la sangre sucia le tiemblan los hombros y el llanto se le está escapando como la vil cobarde que es.

—Yo-yo no saqué nada... por favor...—gimotea como animal herido, como si le hubieran abierto el pecho de una cuchillada y sabes que está asustada, el pánico desborda por su cuerpo flaco y feo, y mientras tú le repites que no le crees, ella sigue insistiendo— No saqué nada... por favor...

Y en medio de un lamento te apartas de su rostro y vas directo a su brazo, y la punta de la daga que siempre llevas en la túnica se entierra en esa corrompida piel con placer perverso y la sangre sucia grita, grita con la fuerza que le permiten sus pulmones, grita porque está viviendo un suplicio y mientras mueves el arma entre carcajadas histéricas, ella chilla.

Y aunque te perfora los oídos su chillido, no hay sonido más hermoso que el de una persona que sufre. Ardes en rabia y quieres hacerla suplicar por una misericordia que no le darás. Y estás completamente justificada. Lo haces en nombre de tu Señor. Rompes, quiebras y manchas el espíritu de aquella chica idiota que se atreve a desafiar al único que te comprende, el único que te ama y es recíproco, porque tú harías cualquier cosa por Él y si tienes que sacrificar a una sangre sucia más, obedecerás gustosa.

Y Granger sigue gritando y removiéndose como una sucia rata, y tú entierras la daga con mucha más fuerza y la carne y el alma se rompen bajo tu poderosa mano, y aunque ves rojo sigues cuerda, y lo único que tu mente y tu magia piden es venganza en nombre de tu Señor.

—¡No te muevas! —le ordenas, una sonrisa brutal y sanguinaria expandiéndose por tu hermoso rostro porque tú eres hermosa, Él te lo ha dicho y tú confías ciegamente en él.

Pero la sangre sucia no obedece y te ves forzada a tomarla por el cuello y apretar, y sus gritos con lágrimas se ahogan en su garganta, pero la maldita es firme y chilla aunque la estés matando. Y cuando parece que han pasado años, te levantas con la gracia que te caracteriza y contemplas admirada tu obra de arte, la creación que has magnificado y que ella llevará por siempre porque tu daga está maldita. Maldita y también malditas estarán las heridas provocadas.

Y un profundo "Sangre sucia" está tallado en su piel, y la impura ya no llora porque está despatarrada en el suelo con la mirada en blanco, y quieres golpearla pero te abstienes porque ella no reaccionará. Porque está hundida en su propio tormento, porque la has marcado para siempre y sí, quizá salga viva, pero lo que le has hecho quedará en su memoria...

...Hasta que muera y arda en el infierno.


End file.
